


Seven Minutes on Iego

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Halloween, Hennix Ships It, Luke Skywalker Ships It, M/M, Minor Voe/Tai/Hennix, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, or the GFFA version of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It’s Hennix’s fault. Really.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Collections: The Darkpilot Library, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen, Write It Again: Darkpilot Edition





	Seven Minutes on Iego

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Locked In
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Happy Halloween! Also, Voe/Tai/Hennix was an OT3 I got an idea for reading TROKR. My mind goes to weird places.

The Academy was already busy even as Ben entered, the sound of some cantina band (via hologram; there was no way that Uncle Luke actually could have gotten a cantina band there) playing as Ben entered, dressed in the best Darth Revan armor that he could rent from the costume store on Adani. He couldn’t help but feel shy despite himself, even as Tai greeted him.   
  
“You look very...imposing, Ben,” Tai said. He was dressed as a space pirate, and there was something about it that made Ben wonder if he was trying too hard with the Revan costume, in comparison.  
  
“Gad you think so.” Then, “Listen, Tai, I need your help. I’m wondering how to...show Poe I’m interested.”  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow. "You’re...wondering if you’re not good enough for him?”  
  
Ben sighed. “Well, it’s about time I showed him I was interested, so — ”  
  
The door opened, and Poe, dressed as a bounty hunter, entered. Ben couldn’t help but gape, at least for a moment — Poe just looked good in that costume.   
  
Beside him, Tai seemed to be valiantly trying to keep from laughing. Brilliant — even the ever-understanding Tai seemed to have turned against him.   
  
Ben glared at him. Then Tai smiled at him. “Relax, Ben. I’ll just give you two a moment, if it makes you happy.”  
  
Ben sighed in relief as Tai left. “Tai,” he said wryly. “Gotta love him.”  
  
“You like him,” Poe said.   
  
“Yes, he’s a dear friend of mine,” Ben said. “I like your costume. It’s...well-put-together.”  
  
“Can’t describe the Revan costume other than it suits you,” Poe said lightly.   
  
Ben grinned. “Glad it works.”  
  
***  
  
The problem was, Ben thought, that throughout the night, he was awestruck by how gorgeous Poe looked, and unable to find a good way to tell him. How did one even flirt? When it came to flirting, Ben Solo was completely lost. If only he could ask Hennix; Hennix, of course, was crushing hard on both Tai and Voe. (Voe, of course, was oblivious)  
  
It was actually during Seven Minutes On Iego (after trying the snack buffet, dancing, and watching a goofy zombie holo) that Hennix got the bright idea to pair up Ben and Poe.   
  
“You owe me,” Hennix said even as Ben and Poe were all dragged to the closet.   
  
***  
  
“Hennix, I swear if you don’t let us out...” Ben banged on the door of the closet, and sighed in frustration as there was nothing there. Hennix was probably with Tai and Voe. Probably planning to flirt with both of them, he thought.   
  
“Hey,” Poe said. “Maybe we can use a security spike and get us out of there?”  
  
“We don’t really have one, Poe.” Ben sighed. “It’s not that I don’t like being locked in with you; it’s just...I didn’t picture Hennix forcing it out this way.”   
  
“Forcing what out?”  
  
“I love you.” _Kriff._ “Like, really, I do. You’re so wonderful, Poe, and I’m...”  
  
“Ben.” Poe smiled at him. “I love you too. When very few believed in me, you did. You’re kind. You’re brave. You’re clever and witty and smart. And I’m so lucky to have you.”  
  
“Is there any such thing as luck?” Ben said lightly.   
  
“With you, there is,” Poe said, and his lips moved in towards Ben’s.   
  
They were so soft, and all but tasted of the sweets that Ben had tasted.   
  
A knock on the door, and Uncle Luke’s voice. “Ben, Poe, did Hennix lock you in there?”  
  
“He helped us,” Ben said as he broke away from Poe’s kiss. Damn his uncle for having the worst timing imaginable.   
  
A sigh from Luke. “I’m gonna have to talk with him. Hold on...”  
  
The closet opened, revealing Ben and Poe, and Ben flushed. “Uncle, I can explain...”  
  
“Well,” Luke said, “At least some good came of this...”  
  
***  
  
As Ben and Poe went out on the dance floor to the latest Festival of the Dead jam, Luke turned to Hennix. “What am I going to do with you, Hennix?”  
  
“Not my fault his equipment needed to be scratched after seeing Poe in a bounty hunter’s outfit.”  
  
“That’s my nephew you’re talking about,” Luke said, grimacing.   
  
“I just tell it like it is.”  
  
Luke sighed. “Well, I suppose it’s noble of you, Hennix, trying to help a friend. Just...next time, don’t leave me out?”  
  
Hennix gave a burbling laugh. “You’re a cooler master than I thought.”


End file.
